


Crimson Commencement Ceremony

by parallelanprincess



Series: How (Not) To Raise A Yandere [5]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence, Crushes, F/F, F/M, Implied Femslash, Stockholm Syndrome, Worldbuilding, references to murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: Ayano Aishi is about to embark on her last year of middle school. But first they have to get the opening ceremony out of the way.





	1. Chapter 1

There are a few academic traditions more significant then the school opening ceremony. Held at the beginning of April, it as an event in which parents, teachers, and students gather to celebrate the glory of the Japanese education system. This year's ceremony marked Aya-chan's last year at Shiagari Middle School. My precious flower will be preparing for her high school entrance exams before I knew it. My paternal pride grows knowing Ayano was the top of her class for the last two years running. No one even came close to her test scores.

“Darling, it's starting,” Ryoba said. We were gathered in the school gymnasium waiting for the principal's opening remarks. For a high quality school such as this I was constantly disappointed about the low quality folding chairs. Full grown adults are obviously not child sized. A few rows in front of us Ayano and Midori sat with the other students. Midori kept turning around and waving at us. Kuchiro gave some excuse about having to do inventory. I didn't even bother asking for freebies this time. I just grabbed the green haired headache and left. At this rate I was going to end up giving her away at her wedding.

The principal told the same story of the school's founding however many years ago. Something about its continued mission to educate the youth to be upstanding citizens. Shameless promotion for a local high school disguised as the importance of entrance exams. Test scores, student success, come on man it's the same spiel every year. The only thing you change is what part of the curriculum is most important. It's either math and science or literature and civics. Pick one and stick with it.

“Our old headmaster's speech were far more interesting.”

“Shuyona? I thought he retired after....the investigation,” I said.

Shuyona had a mental breakdown following Ryoba's mission to procure me. They never did find that poor girl's body. (It's under the cherry blossom tree. I know it is. Where else would Ryoba hide it?) Akademi's fate was still in question when we graduated. Guess they were that determined to keep the place open despite all the bad publicity.

“He took a leave of absence. Rio says he's back at the helm. He'll be so excited to meet Ayano,” Ryoba sighed. “I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't get accepted.”

I take it back. Let your grades slip, Ayano. Do what you must to stay away from that cemetery. Akademi High is a magnet for the murderous, the supernatural, and everything in between. Ryoba wasn't the only terror that stalked its halls. The school was brand sparkling new when we entered freshman year. By the time all was said and done it was forever stained by the Aishi legacy.

After the applause for the principal died down the homeroom teachers were paraded out. I took a vague interest in the faculty. Shiagari's standards and requirements for teaching staff were notorious. I never had reason to doubt that Ayano was receiving a quality education. She was respectful and studious, the perfect student.

I scanned the lineup. Most of them were conservatively dressed women with stern faces. The oldest looked to be about Ryoba's age while the youngest looked fresh out of university. They introduced themselves and declared which class they were assigned followed by their expectations.

“They didn't say Ayano's class.”

Huh? Which was that again? Yes, 3-1. The other two third year classes were covered but not hers.

“Unfortunately, Rana-sensei was unable to make it to the ceremony. She will be teaching Year Three, Class One ,” the principal intoned. Late on the first day? What kind of example where you setting for the children? Murmurs began to pick up among the parents. I wasn't alone in my assessment of the irresponsible sensei.

  
“Parents and students may now visit the homerooms. We shall dismiss by year.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so. Going forward I do believe Midori has a crush on Ayano which is returned. I want to explore those feelings in later fics. The idea for the next batch of fics is to focus on Ayano & Midori's last year of middle school. Which means abandoning YanDad's first person narrative for awhile. He'll be at work. 
> 
> The idea of the middle school segments are to be from Midori's perspective but written in third person omnisicent. 
> 
> The BIG idea is to try to cover the whole school year or at the very least key events. So I'm going to try dedicating actual time and effort for this series.
> 
> As for Downverse, uh well muse is a funny thing. Those stories are a lot harder to write and really do need those long weeks of writing.

I stretched as Ryoba went to retrieve the girls. How big of a donation to we have to make to have this thing held in the auditorium with the plush seating? Parents and children were milling about either in search of their classrooms or catching up with each other. Basu was keeping her daughters on a tight leash as always. She kept to herself more than Ryoba did. In all the years we lived next door to one another I think we've spoken twice. Must be hard being a single mother with two kids especially in nowadays. A man isn't necessary to raise happy children but I'm sure it helps.

“What are you looking at, darling?” Ryoba asked. I deserve a medal for not flinching. All these years of being snuck up on was bad for my anxiety. She needs a bell. If I found a choker with one she might actually wear it in public. That should not sound as appealing as it does.

“They've repainted this place over the break,” I lied. “Fresh new coat for a new year. Hopefully, it will be nice and uneventful.”

I was praying to every god in existence for a normal school year. I'd take dealing with entrance exams and career tracks over a lovestruck teenager. Ryoba mentioned she started stalking me during my last semester in middle school. She settled in for the long con and her efforts paid off. Hopefully, Ayano inherited my impatience and shortsightedness. Be lazy like Papa, Aya-chan.

“It does look nice. I don't see the point in going to the classroom if it's empty. What about you, Ayano? Do you and Midori want to look for your friends?” Ryoba asked.

“Masuta-kun graduated. He was in class 3-1 last year,” Ayano said.

Good riddance. No more watching him jog by the house on his way to school. He obviously went out of his way to see Ayano considering his house was on the other side of town. He'll keep running if he knows what's good for him.

“Rana-sensei was his homeroom teacher. He said she was very attractive.”

Budo Masuta is forever banned from my property. Lusting after a teacher is unacceptable no matter what all those crappy harem anime say! Also, sexy and tardy is a ringing endorsement for an educator. My precious child couldn't be in better hands.

“Budo has always possessed an interesting worldview. His father was very happy to hear he got accepted into Akademi High. Hard to believe how long it's been since we were students, darling,” Ryoba said.

Nearly twenty years since an innocent girl was murdered. The trial of the century saw an evil teenage girl destroying a man's career to cover her tracks. Countless lives ruined all over a crush. Many nights I laid awake wishing to trade places with the girl beneath the cherry tree. I was as much a victim to violence as I was a willing accomplice. No one knows the truth. And I'm certain they never will. I'm doomed but Ayano has a chance at a normal life. She doesn't need to have the past hanging over her like a guillotine.

A father's duty is to protect his child.

“Yan-chan, we should go to Akademi! We have to work extra hard this year, okay? It's a good thing we're going to be classmates,” Midori said.

Another year of Midori. She was a good friend to Ayano. Socialization with people her age was necessary for proper mental and emotional development. There was an entire series about it on the news.

“I want to stay with you. I'll work hard so we can be together,” Ayano said quietly. She took Midori's hand in hers. She flashed Midori a rare smile. Aya-chan, you are adorable! Why can't you make less talkative friends?

“Aren't they precious? We should take a picture. How about one in front of the school?”

We had to go against the flow of the crowd to reach the entrance gate. A saw a flash of red that looked like Rio from work. His kids were enrolled here too. A lot of employees of Saikou Corp sent their kids here. A smaller number tried to get them into Akademi. Family lines need a sense of continuity I guess. Other groups already had the idea to take a commemorative photo at the entrance gate. We patiently waited our turn. Well, Ryoba and I waited while Midori pestered her classmates. Girl knows how to clear a room. Good thing I remembered the camera this time.

“Get into position, guys. Midori, stand closer to Ayano. Not that close. Sweetheart, can you bend down a bit? Perfect.” Ayano and Midori in their school uniforms holding hands. Ryoba standing behind them with her hands on their shoulders. It was a beautiful day in April. A bright future stretched out before us. Moments like this nearly made it all worth it.

 


End file.
